Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to cognitive and contextual computing and, in particular, to automated ontology building.
Description of the Related Art
Due to the large amount of manual intervention involved as well as the exponential increase in data, the ability to build ontologies can be the rate limiting step with regard to advancing text analytics and progressing towards cognitive computing. Due to the massive amount of information involved, a human derived ontology may miss critical words or concepts that can alter the outcome of the analytics. As an end user creates an ontology by reading domain specific documents and papers, they may discover new concepts that need to be added such that refinement of the creation of the ontology becomes more manually intensive, resulting in driving up costs and manpower requirements, as well as affecting efficiency and accuracy.